Teens In Trouble!
by Draco30
Summary: The boys are arguing 'cause of something and KAri gets Angry


No reading of any other fic is required to the understanding of this one. oh, and we all know that I don't own Digimon, they are copyright their respective owners (and if you a big enough Digimon freak to be reading this, then you know who those owners are, do not take offense to the word "freak", that's just another way of saying obsession, and in this case, I will asume it's the healthy kind). Enough, on wit da fic!  
Teen Troubles The new Digi-Destined crew had just graduated from 8th grade. They were very happy to be finally going to high school. Over the summer, Davis went to soccer camp, TK went on tour with his brother's band, and Kari went to a Photography school. Ken was working for a video game company, and Cody was still trying to be a Kendo master. Davis'soccer camp didn't last all summer, he came home 2 weeks before school was about to start again. TK and Matt were home before schedule because the drummer became really sick while on tour. But Kari, she wasn't coming home until 3 days before school started. Wallace had also come back from America. Ken had just finished his newest game, Digi-Destiny. He brought it back for a test run and to show all of his friends. And who else to star in this new game, but parodies of all the Digi-Destined. The five boys all gathered in Ken's mansion, the one he built back when he was the evil Digimon Emperor. Matt tagged along, but he ran into Gabumon and went off with him for a while. The remaining boys all pitched in and got themselves some soda and a couple of pizzas. Ken really wanted to show off his game, so he popped it into the system. It was a fairly new system that had six controllers. But there were five people, so that meant each could play. In the game you could choose between all 13 Digi-Destined: Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Wallace. At first, they were just fooling around with the characters to get used to them and what Ken made them look like. Ken looked like Forrest Gump, Wallace and TK had their looks reversed, Cody was a Karate master, and Davis was an All-Star Baseball player (hey, I said they were parodies!) When it came time to play for real, all of them wanted to play the same character. They wanted this character so bad that they fought over it. "I should get to play Kari, I invented the game!" shouted Ken. "Oh yeah? Well I've known her longest! We were Digi-Destined long before any of your had any idea what the Digi-World was!" TK shouted back. "Well, she likes me best I bet!" replied Davis. "I think she likes me, because she's always nice to me," said Cody. "Hey, I like her most!" argued Wallace. In the middle of the boys fighting, they heard a knock on the door. They all ignored it because they were too absorbed in their fighting. The door continued to be knocked upon, but the boys were far too involved in fighting over who gets to play Kari to answer it. Suddenly, the door flew open and made a loud bang against the wall. The 5 boys ceased their fighting at once. They all looked up to see who had flung the door open. There stood Kari, with a very pissed off look on her face.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Davis, TK, Ken, Wallace, and Cody studied Kari's serious face. Davis swallowed hard because he knew they were all in for it now. "What the hell is going on?" Kari yelled to their faces. "Well, we were fighting." Cody started. "Over me!!!" Kari yelled back. "What gives any of you the right to talk about me that way??" The boys looked around the room, as if an answer was written in the walls. "We meant no harm Kari," said Wallace, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. "So? You were all fighting over who gets to have me, and that is unacceptable!" "Well, actually, we were fighting over who gets to play you in my new Digi- Destiny game," replied Ken. "I see no difference!! None of you deserve to be a boyfriend to me if you act this way, and don't say you aren't thinking that, because I know you all are!!" There was a silence for a few moments, and TK was the one to break it. "We're really sorry Kari." "Sorry won't work this time!!" Kari yelled back, "I thought you guys were my friends, but I guess I thought wrong." And with that, Kari stormed out of the room, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. She ran to one of the TV sets that connected the Real World to the Digital World. "Those inconsiderate jerks," she cried, "I didn't think it world ever come to this, and now I don't know what to do." Meanwhile, back at the mansion, the guys were standing in astonishment after what Kari had said. The never thought Kari would ever yell at them like that since she was so sincere and kind, but they were proven wrong. "I never knew she had it in her to yell like that," said Davis. "Oh sure," said Ken, "rub it in Davis." "Uh, ok," answered Davis, perplexed. "He was being sarcastic bonehead," Wallace said in response. "I'm the captain of the soccer team, you can't talk to me like that!!" "Stop fighting!!" shouted TK, "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere!! We should mellow out, go spend some time with our Digimon or something." And so that's what they all did. Davis and Veemon went out training. Ken and Wormmon decided to stay at the mansion and try and come up with a new video game. Cody and Wallace decided to go for a walk in the woods with their Digimon. TK and Patamon climbed a tree and just sat there, thinking. "TK," asked Patamon, "what's the matter? You look awful. Did something happen between you and Kari?" "Well, you could say that." "Maybe I can talk to Gatomon, see if she knows what's going on." "No don't. If Kari wants us to know what's up, she'd tell us herself." So Patamon and TK just sat in the tree, watching the sky. Meanwhile, Davis and Veemon were training. Davis was trying to make Veemon stronger, but he didn't say why at first. "Come on Veemon, keep fighting!" "How come I'm always the one to do all the fighting?" "Cause you have to defeat Patamon so I can have Kari! Besides, you can impress Gatomon." "Ok, ok, but you'd better not be setting up traps for me again!" Now, poor Gatomon had just woken up from a nice, long nap, only to find a note Kari left, saying she had gone to Digi-World. She set out to look for her partner, and after a long search, finally found her. Gatmon asked her what was wrong. Kari tried to explain the situation to Gatomon, but it didn't help, Kari was still upset over what she did to the boys. She liked them all, but there was one that she liked a lot more than the others. Gatomon, tried to get her to tell, but Kari wasn't going to spill just yet. But one thing she did tell Gatomon, that she was going to admit her feelings to the boy she liked, and was going to do it real soon. Narrator: Who does Kari like? Found out on the next chapter of Teen Troubles!! 


End file.
